Mark of Athena Predictions
by Katie Nadine
Summary: MoA Predictions, slight spoilers for Son of Neptune. R&R, please!


**Mark of Athena Thoughts/Predictions:**

**POVS:** Okay, I spent a lot of time thinking about this. My list of possible POVS was:

-Percy

-Annabeth

-Jason

-Leo

-Piper

-Hazel

-Frank

-Nico

But, I feel like the POVS are going to be either

Percy, Annabeth, Jason (Basic, main, would love it)

Percy, Frank, Jason ('Cause we don't get Percabeth together…)

Percy, Jason, Nico

**Reunions: **I don't think we are going to get one because Rick is trolly and will place MoA in the future, so we don't get any, but if we _do_ get some,

_Percabeth:_ It is going to be fluffy, cute, sweet. Percy will probably be all "Hey Wise Girl." and Annabeth will be all "STUPID SEAWEED BRAIN!" And then they'd like, make-out...

_Jason/Reyna: _Kay, this would be really awkward Like, Reyna'd be all, "Welcome back…" Jason'd be all, "Thanks…" And Piper'd be, "GET AWAY FROM MY MAN, YOU LITTLE-"

_Leo/Hazel:_ Sooo, Hazel would be all, "Oh my gods…" And stare at him, making Leo be all, "Who is this chick? STALKER!" And it is be awkward but funny, and Frank would be so jelly

_Percy/Grover:_ It'd be so, "OHMYGODS I MISSED YOU!" But they'd be all "Yo, bro, what's up?"

**The Prophecy:**

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

-Seven half-bloods, Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank. I am also wondering if Grover/Rachel/Ella will go with them, because they aren't half-bloods, but, it doesn't really specify that only half-bloods will go.

-I guess this is either the fact that the world is going to go to storm or fire, but I don't know what that means… or the fact that Jason is storm and Leo is fire, so to either them, or to the Greeks or Romans, Jason being the Romans, Leo being Greek.

-This is clearly something not known to us yet, but I think it is something to do with either Thalia's Hunter oath, or Annabeth promising to find Percy/keep him safe

-Greeks and Romans battle at the Doors of Death, whether each other, or monsters.

_To the north, beyond the gods, lies the legion's crown._

_Falling from ice, the son of Neptune shall drown._

-Not to hard, they go Alaska, and find the Eagle.

-Okay, everyone is thinking it is the fact of Percy drowning in the ice, Frank thought, Percy drowning his enemies, or Percy drowning in the Muskeg. I TOTALLY DISAGREE. I think, personally, that it refers to Arion. Percy is _Poseidon's_ son. Arion is _Neptune's. _ The prophecy refers to _Neptune._ I feel like the horse is going to drown… sorry, horsey! After all, you can't necisarrily travel across the sea to _Rome_ with a horse…

"_Wisdom's daughter walks alone,_

_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome._

-Obviously, Annabeth is Wisdom's daughter. Walking alone, I have no idea.

-The Mark of Athena is her owl, so… a burning owl flies over Rome? Haha, I don't know about this.

**The Mark of Athena:**

Okay, the most important part. The _title._ The Lost Hero was referring to Percy, being lost. Son of Neptune was referring to him being the Son of Neptune. Mark of Athena? I gave a lot of thought to this. The Mark of Athena is, at first thought, her owl, right? So, originally I thought it was going to be something along the lines of a Harry Potter movie thing- tons of owls, flying around Rome, chaos, craziness, and Annabeth standing there, laughing. I don't really know why… But I can say that is now _not_ what I think of anymore. (Though it would be awesome.) You remember in the 4th book, when they were in the labyrinth? They met Daedalus? Well, he had a mark on his neck- a bird- and he said it was _the Mark of Athena._ It marked him, and showed that he had killed someone, and it was something that would live with him no matter what. Well, I am almost positive that this is what it is. To me, it at least makes the most sense, right? He says Mark of Athena, that's the book, something is supposedly bad supposed to happen to Annabeth. Well… doesn't this seem likely? I dunno, but it was my first thought when I read that, besides the freaky weird awesome owl idea. But that gives me a question, for you: If you do agree with my idea, or even if you don't, who do you thnk Annabeth killed?

**Sammy Valdez:**

This is one of the big questions: IS Sammy Valdez Leo Valdez? I have no idea. I haven't looked into this much, but I feel like maybe it is just a coisedence or they are related. BUT, Hera _did_ say that Leo was to be her chapmion, and you aren't just randomly selected to be a champion of the _Queen Godess._ So maybe, Leo is special (Ya know, besides the whole "I can conjure up fire" stuff.) but I don't know if it has anything to do with Sammy. I haven't checked into it much, either, but I would love some opinions!

**A/N: **

**These are my thoughts, I would love to hear your own, so leave me a message, if you want to comment, add on, or maybe state your own! Have a nice day! **

**!Katie**


End file.
